<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечный ребенок by Mrako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270252">Вечный ребенок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrako/pseuds/Mrako'>Mrako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrako/pseuds/Mrako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China &amp; Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечный ребенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Китай шел по заваленному снегом монгольскому лагерю, презрительно обводя взглядом кочевников и их постройки. Завоеватели открыто зубоскалили, чувствуя свою власть над захваченной страной. Вана тут держали за раба, давая минимум свободы действий. Например, свободное перемещение по лагерю. В войне против других стран Яо не смог ослушаться приказа. Мотивацией служил его завоеванный народ, который Орда грозил при каждом удобном случае уничтожить. Китай терпел оскорбления, давая себе клятву, что однажды оторвет башку проклятому монголу, а его тело протащит на лошади до самой столицы.</p><p> За размышлениями о мести он и не заметил, как вышел за черту лагеря. Теперь перед азиатом открылся вид покрытого снегом поля, чью безупречную белизну нарушала лишь полоска дорожной грязи. Яо не любил зиму, но видеть монголов лишний раз не хотел. Ван решил пару часов побродить по полю, как вдруг заметил маленького ребенка в старой одежде, стоящего неподалеку, спиной к нему. Китай, недолго мучаясь, узнал в нём воплощение Руси — государство, которое Орда недавно обложил данью — предварительно разграбив — а само воплощение взял в плен — чтобы люди не думали сопротивляться. Монгол знал, как отбить у мира волю к свободе. Вот только Китай слишком дорожил ей.</p><p> Азиат нехотя подошел к Руси. Они были тут на равных правах, но ребенок, пусть даже и воплощение страны, наверняка страшно напуган происходящим. Яо уже ожидал, что увидит заплаканное лицо, а может и проклятья — вдруг для Руси все взрослые пока одинаковы? А нянчиться с ним ни желания, ни сил не было. Но Ван слишком долго ни с кем нормально не разговаривал, а потому решил подойти. Мальчик, услышавший его приближение, обернулся. Яо заметил, как из его фиолетовых глаз исчез страх, уступив место облегчению, а потом и вовсе на лице возникло дружелюбное выражение и, кажется, радость.</p><p> — Здравствуй, дядя Китай! — звонко сказал, улыбаясь, ребенок. Ван, не ожидавший такой реакции, удивленно посмотрел на страну. Подготовив себя к слезам и крикам, он и не подумал, что знакомство пройдет спокойно. Но Яо имел богатый опыт общения с детьми, а потому, усмехнувшись, присел, чтобы ребенку не пришлось задирать голову при разговоре. </p><p> — Ну, здравствуй, Русь. Я — Ван Яо, воплощение Китая, — слова были произнесены вежливо-холодным тоном, но мальчик только шире улыбнулся.</p><p> — Я — Иван Брагинский, воплощение Руси! — радостно протараторив привычное приветствие, ребенок вытянул вперед свою маленькую ладонь. Яо пожал её. Наощупь она была ледяная. Это чувствовалось даже сквозь варежки.</p><p> — Тебе холодно? — спросил азиат, отпуская руку.</p><p> — Вовсе нет! Деда Мороз так спасает меня. Он и моих сестер спас, поэтому Орда забрал только меня, — сказал ребенок, всё также улыбаясь. Китай кивнул, не желая развивать эту тему, смутно догадываясь, о ком идет речь. </p><p> — Ты, наверное, жутко скучаешь по ним? — спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Ивана. Тот перестал улыбаться.</p><p> — Скучаю. Но скоро я снова стану свободным. Мне так Мороз обещал, — сказал он, и Китаю показалось, что во взгляде мальчика промелькнуло нечто, заставившее азиата желать оказаться подальше отсюда. Он вдруг понял, что этот малыш непременно выбьет свою свободу у монгола. Или умрет. «А ведь даже мне в плену не просто», — вдруг подумал он .— «А что этот ребенок чувствует?..» Яо вспомнил Кико. Всю ту заботу, которую он пытался ему дать, а взамен получил слова «Я хочу быть независимым» и войну. А Русь сколько живет? Столетие? Полтора? </p><p> «Это неправильно. Даже у стран должно быть счастливое детство.»</p><p> — Скажи, а что ты сейчас хочешь? — мягким голосом спросил он. Глаза Ивана тут же мечтательно загорелись.</p><p> — Я хочу стать большим и сильным, чтобы защищать сестер! Нет, сначала освободить их от дани и самому стать свободным. А потом я вырасту и найду много друзей! — сказал, активно жестикулируя руками, Русь. Ван не смог сдержать улыбки.</p><p> — Что ж… Тогда давай я стану твоим другом? — спросил он. Мальчик радостно кивнул. </p><p> — Конечно! Мы ведь тут единственные… — он так и не закончил, погрустнев. Видимо, мысли об их нынешнем состоянии затмили счастливые мечты. Ван тихо вздохнул. Богатый опыт в общении с детьми не означал, что у него это получалось. Но вдруг азиат понял, что делать. Он повернулся к нему спиной и сказал:</p><p> — Залезай!</p><p> Лица Ивана он уже не видел. Но почувствовал, как меленькие холодные руки вцепились в его волосы, а ноги он перекинул за широкие плечи империи. Китай, аккуратно придерживая ребенка руками, поднялся. Мальчик был невесом, словно соткан из снега.</p><p> — Такой рост тебя устроит? — спросил он.</p><p> — Да! Отсюда я даже лес вижу. Пошли к нему? — Иван задал вопрос неуверенным голосом, зная, что Орда запрещает ему далеко отходить от лагеря. Но вот Китаю даровали больше свободы.</p><p> — Идем! </p><p> Поскольку снег в поле приблизился к отметке «и лошадь утонет», то азиат решил идти по дороге, на которой он не рисковал утонуть в снегу. Шли они молча: Ван старался не поскользнуться, а Иван восторженно разглядывал открывшиеся виды, стараясь насладиться ими. Вскоре они подошли к молодым деревьям, которые обозначали начало леса. Китай аккуратно поставил Русь на землю. Мальчик радостно обвел взглядом деревья. Яо подозревал, что ребенок уже давно не видел их вблизи. Тут он заметил, что его штаны испачкались по дороге. Ощущение было малоприятное, так что азиат принялся отряхивать ноги.</p><p> — Секунду, — вдруг сказал Иван. Яо удивленно посмотрел на ребенка, который взял в руки снег принялся тереть его об грязные штаны. — Так быстрее, — пояснил он, заметя вопросительный взгляд Вана, протягивая снег ему. Китаец взял снег из ледяных ладоней. А потом стянул с себя варежки и надел на холодные руки ребенка. </p><p> — Держи, а то заболеешь, — сказал он, растрепав Ивану волосы на голове. Ребенок удивленно посмотрел на руки, которые тонули в слишком больших варежках. А потом, улыбнувшись, обнял Яо. </p><p> — Спасибо, дядя Китай.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Зимняя Москва всегда была для иностранцев прекрасным городом-загадкой. У Китая был всего один вопрос: как эта полудеревня смогла за относительно небольшой срок так возвыситься среди остальных княжеств, а в настоящем стать столицей, за которую русские готовы были стоять насмерть? Ответов он не получал уже столетия. России, к которому он приехал в связи с очередным собранием, он вопросов никогда не задавал. Да и сейчас не время. Из-за санкций со стороны Европы, правительства двух стран быстро нашли множество плюсов в сотрудничестве, а потому их встречи сейчас были нередки. Китай часто шутил, мол, не знала Европа трехсотлетнего рабства, вот и не ценит своей свободы. Иван улыбался, но не особо любил возвращаться к этой теме.<p> Сейчас обе страны шли по зимней столице, просто прогуливаясь по красивому городу. Иван теперь был выше Яо, так что теперь азиат с улыбкой смотрел на него, задрав голову. И сильным он стал, и сестёр не раз защищал. Не исполнилась только мечта о друзьях — слишком много войн было, слишком много раз предавали. Порой Вану казалось, что Брагинский уже измученный жизнью старик, и лишь притворяется сильным. Но это ощущение возникало слишком редко, чтобы быть правдой. </p><p> Ведь на самом деле…</p><p> — Ван, осторожно!.. — окликнул его Россия, но было поздно. Китай поскользнулся на льду — и откуда он взялся? — и растянулся на дороге. Несколько прохожих засмеялись, глядя на неуклюжего азиата. </p><p> — Вот черт, — пробормотал Яо, вставая и отряхиваясь.</p><p> — Секунду, — сказал Иван, взяв чистый снег, и тер его об грязную куртку. — Сейчас сойдет…</p><p>— Давай сюда, — вздохнул Китай. И, взяв протянутый снег из ледяных ладоней, стянул с себя варежки, надел их на холодные руки друга. — Вечно ты их не носишь. Заболеешь же, — поворчал для порядка он, заканчивая чистить снегом себя. Иван удивленно посмотрел на свои руки.</p><p>— Малы, — пожаловался он.</p><p>— А нечего было так быстро расти! — усмехнулся Китай. Россия улыбнулся. А потом, обняв друга за шею, повис на нём.</p><p>— Спасибо, дядя Китай! — сказал он, смеясь. Ван чуть не упал под весом семнадцати миллионной квадратно километровой площади. </p><p>— Ох, раздавишь же! — сказал он, предприняв попытку вырваться из железных объятий России. С таким же успехом он мог попробовать сдвинуть с места гору.</p><p>— Дядя Китай, — хитрым голосом произнес Иван, — а донеси меня до того памятника! — попросив, он указал рукой вперед. Яо вздохнул.</p><p>— Что ж с тебя взять… — проворчал он и понес довольно ухмыляющегося Россию по заказанному направлению. Брагинского, видимо, не волновало, что его ноги волочатся по земле. А Китай плюнул на то, что после этой встречи ему, видимо, надо будет срочно записаться на прием к вертебрологу. </p><p>Сейчас он был рад тому, что счастливое детство Ивана, несмотря ни на что, продолжается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>